ロブ
|image=Robin_profile_card.png |alias=Richard John Grayson (real name) Red X Nightwing Sassypants The Avogodo Captain Cankle Rob (nickname) Dick Gravestone The Boy Wonder The Deadly Dandy |sex=Male |species=Human |relatives=Bruce Wayne (foster father) Mary Grayson (mother) John Grayson (father) Batgirl (wife) Unnamed son Parasite twin brother Nibor (Bizzaro Parallel) |friends=Starfire (love interest) Beast Boy Cyborg Raven Silkie Beat Box (little buddy) Birdarang (little buddy) Super Robin (little buddy) Universe Staff (little buddy) Titans East (sometimes) Scott Menville |enemies=Slade (archenemy) Mammoth (rival) Kid Flash (rival) Speedy (rival) H.I.V.E. Five Trigon Terra Killer Moth Cinderblock Doctor Light Brother Blood Control Freak Mother Mae-Eye Brotherhood of Evil |occupation=Leader of the Teen Titans |residence=Gotham City (formerly) Titans Tower Jump City |voiced by=Scott Menville }} Richard "Dick" Grayson, commonly known as Robin, is the leader of the Teen Titans and one of the main protagonists in Teen Titans Go!. Desperate to lead the best superhero team ever, his perfectionism and obsessive controlling have made him quite unstable at times. The voice actor for Robin in the 2003 ''Teen Titans'', Scott Menville, has returned to voice the character. History Born to a family of circus performers, Dick Grayson had a tough childhood growing up. As seen in "Dude Relax", the carnival animals used to bully him nonstop, and, even worse, his parents were killed in a tragic acrobat accident. The mega-rich playboy Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as Batman, adopted Dick and made him his sidekick, Robin.Official DC Comics bio, https://www.dccomics.com/characters/nightwing Having been mistreated by Batman, Robin left Gotham and arrived at Jump City in the episode "Flashback". But after realizing that he was a useless loser without powers, the happy-go-lucky hero set out to start a team of teenage superheroes, of which he would be the leader. Unfortunately, four hopeless recruits enraged Robin so much that several other enlistees deemed him an incompetent leader. Lead by Kid Flash, they mutinied against him, tossing Robin out of his own Tower and into the streets. While he initially wanted to call it quits, the four failures from earlier convinced Robin to embrace his anger and use it to reclaim his team. And after breaking Kid Flashes knee, Robin and his new friends retook the Tower—and the Teen Titans! Intent on never losing his team again, Robin has since then ruled the Titans with an iron fist, punishing any disloyalty or laziness he sees. Personality "Robin is the slightly power-mad, perfectionist leader of the group whose main complaint is that the other Titans just won't do what he says."''Official CARTOON NETWORK bio, https://www.cartoonnetwork.com/shows/teen-titans-go/characters/index.html For Robin, anything less than perfection is absolutely unacceptable, and so his far-from-flawless team is constantly putting him on edge. Despite his authoritarian leadership, the Titans often disregard Robin's orders, exasperating him to the max. His worst fear is losing control, and that's exactly what happened when Beast Boy briefly hijacked the team in "Gorilla". Every iota of power is lustfully coveted by Robin. Not only does Robin live on the border of insanity—he often crosses over, traveling deep into crazy land whenever he doesn't get his way. In "Yearbook Madness" for example, Robin plummeted into instability and multiple personality disorder just because his picture was barely featured in the yearbook. In addition, his hopeless crush on Starfire has lead to many despicable deeds, such as when he crushed Speedy's head out of jealousy in the comic "Bored of the Dance". Although Robin's harsh discipline and abuse are usually counterproductive, overall he's a well-intentioned individual. No one has dedication to fight for justice quite as much as Robin, making him a well-qualified leader of the Teen Titans. Physical Appearance Although Robin originally kept his dorky Silver Age costume, his four teammates took the liberty to make him look cooler in "Flashback". Robin's new suit consists of a Kevlar-lined red shirt that sported his "R" logo. Instead his traditional speedo, he now wears green skin-tight pants, along with metal-tipped boots. Around his waist, Robin has a utility belt full of gadgets, stocked with everything from grapple guns to smoke bombs. His green gloves cover his slightly embarrassing baby hands, and he wears a black and yellow cape. Rarely if ever are Robin's eyes seen; he keeps them hidden behind his mysterious mask. To finish off his look, Robin spikes his black hair, slathering lavish amount of hair gel into it every morning. Despite Robin's rad appearance, the other Titans constantly make fun of him for his short stature. Outfits For a list of Robin's costumes throughout the series, check out [[Robin/Outfits|''this link]]. Powers and Abilities Born as a powerless human (and never having suffered through a gruesome yet power-giving accident like Cyborg or Beast Boy have), Robin has to rely on his acrobatic prowess and crime-fighting equipment to even stand a chance against Jump City's villains. Nevertheless, he's usually utterly destroyed in combat. Weapons and Equipment *'棒 Staff:' This is Robin's main melee weapon, an extendable metal pole. It has several upgrades and features within it: ** a shock trident ("Staff Meeting") **explosives ("Más y Menos") **flowers ("Breafast Cheese") **Beat Box ("Power Moves") **a plunger ("Staff Meeting") **a taser ("Meatball Party") **a lighter ("Booty Scooty") *'Smoke Bombs:' As seen in "Sandwich Theif", Robin uses cartridges of high density smoke to make stealth entrances/getaways. *'Birdarangs:' Inspired from Batman's Batarangs, Robin's Birdarangs are shuriken (手裏剣)-like throwing weapons to disarm/injure foes. *'Grappling Gun/Rope:' To clear large distances or acsend tall building, a grappling gun (sometimes rope) can be used. *'Net Gun:' Robin can apprehend enemies by utilizing a gun that shoots nets. *'Vehicles:' As leader of the Titans, Robin often operates the steering wheel of the team's vehicles. He also has some personal rides (borrowed from Batman). ** . 死ね!]]R-Cycle ("Starfire the Terrible") **Batmobile ("Sidekick") **T-Car ("Driver's Ed") **T-Sub ("Knowledge") **T-Plane ("Colors of Raven") **Left Leg of the Titan Robot ("The Left Leg") Skills *'Acrobatics:' Growing up with "The Flying Graysons", Robin became a skilled acrobat, unmatched by anyone in the DC Multiverse. *'Martial Arts:' Under Batman's tutelage, Robin learned many fighting arts, including Ninjutsu (忍術) in "The Art of Ninjutsu". *'Physical Strength:' Robin is constantly exercising and training to maintain peak human strength and agility. *'Knowledge:' Wasting no time on foolishness, Robin is knowledgeable on many subjects and points of trivia. He specializes in detective skills, like his mentor. *'Leadership:' Perhaps his best quality, Robin displays excellent leadership qualities, leading both by example, but also by force. *'Flute Playing:' He played a flute skillfully in "Grube's Fairytales", "Smells Like Teen Titans Spirit", and "The Power of Shrimps". Alternate Forms Although he's usually going around as the Boy Wonder, Robin has assumed several different versions throughout Teen Titans Go!. Below are some of his more noteworthy ones; for a complete list, ''click here''. Miscellaneous To see supplementary information about Robin, visit some of these articles: Episodes Focusing on Robin Songs Sung by Robin Relationships Quotes Death Experiences Voices In Other Languages Trivia *Robin's first ever appearance was in Detective Comics #38, April of 1940. He appeared alongside Batman as his sidekick.Official DC Comics bio, https://www.dccomics.com/characters/robin *Scott Menville, who's main voice acting role in Robin, also voice many other characters, including Speedy, Killer Moth, and Billy Numerous. *Even though he has been confirmed to be Dick Grayson, this particular Robin also shares many traits with Tim Drake, including his outfit, his hair when wet, and his choice of a bō staff as a primary. *In terms of personality, Robin has changed significantly since the original ''Teen Titans'': ** ...]]Once a calm, cool, and collected hero, Robin has now become a complete maniac, losing his mind at the slightest aggravation. **Robin has an unquenchable thirst for Starfire's love in Teen Titans Go!, but she rarely thinks of him as more than a friend. In the original series, there roles were a direct opposite. **In addition, he is shown to be much more antagonistic, taking on the roll of a villain in 10 episodes so far. *Robin (along with Raven) are the only two Titans who have not celebrated their birthday in the series yet. *Robin's eyes have been revealed twice in the series; in "Driver's Ed", he had black, beady eyes, but in "The Mask", his eyes were much larger, and one also contained a parasite (also appearing in "TV Knight 2"). *Starfire has pretended to like Robin a couple of times, such as in "Mouth Hole" and "The Return of Slade". However, she was actually had serious feelings for him in "Let's Get Serious" and "Starfire the Terrible". *Throughout the series, Robin's past has severely haunted him. With a life full of pain and regret, his time as Batman's sidekick has made him afraid of the Dark Knight's disapproval (as seen in "Sidekick" and "Thanksgiving") and of being called "The Boy Wonder". **Also, his room is filled with targets and punching bags with the faces of his past adversaries. *According to "Crazy Day" and "Thanksgiving", Raven thinks Robin is the most annoying teammate and likes him the least. *There are several running gags revolving around Robin in the series: **Robin constantly gets horrendously injured. smiles after smashing Robin's face into a pulp.]] **He often hears disembodies/nonexistent voices. **He uses his grapple gun to cross easy-to-walk distances. **His obsession and goal to gain Starfire's love always fail. **After making mistakes and apologizing, the Titans ignore him. **Robin likes to arrive/leave with smoke bombs and ninja stealth. **Many jokes revolve around his butt (shaking, clapping, admiring). **Robin will often be selfish and full of himself in his quest to be the best. **The Titans are continually subject to his orders and his shrill, screaming voice. *Of all the Titans, Robin has the most Little Buddies with four: Birdarang, Beat Box, Super Robin, and the Universe Staff. **Although not considered an official Little Buddy, he also has an unhealthy attachment to his staff. **Not counting his creepy relationship with his staff, Robin is the only Titan without a real best friend. *As revealed in "Starfire The Terrible", Robin is apparently also in love with the moon. *Robin has left the Teen Titans in 8 episodes: "Super Robin", "Staring at the Future", "Money Grandma", "Robin Backwards", "Let's Get Serious", "Multiple Trick Pony", "Two Bumble Bees and a Wasp", and "Flashback". *Other DC superheroes like the Teen Titans (except for Robin), shown in "Yearbook Madness". *Because of his amazing abilities, Robin can often seem very narcissistic... he stores sexy selfies of himself on the computer in "Parasite", shows off his body in "The Fourth Wall" and "Matched", and takes extreme pride in his sandwiches in "Legendary Sandwich". *He owns 2 companies: a headphone firm in "Meatball Party", and a boot company in "Yearbook Madness". *On several occasions, Robin has gained temporary superpowers in Teen Titans Go!, such as: ** ...]]incredible leg strength ("Leg Day", "Arm Race with Legs") **massive avocado abilities ("The Avogodo") **Raven's powers ("Mumbo Jumble") **vampire powers ("Monster Squad") **many abilities ("Super Robin") **super strength ("Dog Hand") **tiny size ("Body Adventure") *In "Hot Salad Water", Robin is shown to be Anglophobic (meaning he hates British people). **This could have something to do with Robin's Irish leprechaun heritage, shown in "Beast Boy's St. Patrick's Day Luck and it's Bad" and "The Gold Standard" (Ireland fought a war against Britain in the early 1900s). *As seen in "Laundry Day", Robin has fangirls. He also briefly had some in the comic "Starstruck". *According to Jinx in the episode "Opposites", he has a celery scent. *Robin has a somewhat similar personality to Benson from [https://regularshow.wikia.com/wiki/Regular_Show Regular Show] and Rabbit from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie-the-Pooh Winnie the Pooh]. *While Robin could barely live through the spiciness of a salt grain in "Spice Game", he's somehow managed to eat pizza and tacos, foods with considerable amounts of NaCl,Top 25 Foods that Add the Most Sodium to Your Diet, https://sodiumbreakup.heart.org/top_25_foods_that_add_the_most_sodium_to_your_diet many times throughout the series. *As seen in "Nose Mouth" and "Birds", Robin has a habit of writing on the walls whenever he becomes paranoid. *Along with Raven, Robin is a Pretty Pretty Pegasus fan. *Robin has been shown to have bad breathe in two episodes, "More of the Same" and "Rocks and Water". Gallery References id:Robin es:Robin fr:Robin pt-br:Robin